1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly, and more specifically to a backlight assembly providing light to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device may include an LCD panel which displays an image by controlling the light transmissivity of liquid crystal and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate includes a plurality of pixel electrodes and a plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs) electrically connected to the pixel electrodes. The color filter substrate includes a common electrode and a plurality of color filters. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is altered by an electric field formed between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode, thereby changing the light transmissivity of the liquid crystal layer.
The backlight assembly includes a light source unit generating light and an optical member disposed at an upper portion of the light source unit. The light source unit may include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL). However, the light source unit may instead include a light-emitting diode (LED), which may improve display quality and color reproducibility.
In a backlight assembly having a plurality of LEDs, a dimming technology may be used to reduce power consumption and increase contrast ratio (CR). For example, the LEDs may be divided into a plurality of dimming blocks, which are individually driven.
A block driving unit and a controller unit may be used to drive the dimming blocks. The block driving unit is electrically connected to the dimming blocks to individually drive each of the dimming blocks. The controller unit is electrically connected to the block driving unit. The controller unit controls the block driving unit by providing a control signal to the block driving unit.
However, when the control signal provided from the controller unit to the block driving unit includes external noise, the block driving unit may malfunction, so that the dimming blocks are not driven according to normal data.
Thus, there is a need for a backlight assembly that can prevent malfunctions from being generated due to noise.